gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Feldt Grace
is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Feldt is one of Celestial Being's tactical operators (CIC/AIC) for CBS-70 Ptolemaios; in season 2, she returns as tactical operator for CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2. Personality & Character Feldt is an introverted, stoic, and private person. She's often quiet and doesn't say much unless she has to. She likes to talk to Lockon's Haro, but it's unclear if it is due to a past relationship with Haro or her personal sense of comfort towards machines; throughout the series, she tends to enjoy nature and working with machines. She tends to keep her feelings to herself, but is not secretive about them either. Unlike Christina Sierra, Feldt doesn't enjoy fashion nor as upbeat as her. This behavior of Feldt causes Christina to worry about her, dragging Feldt with her to more lively feminine activities. In later part of Season 1, Feldt's stoic expression starts to soften up, due to Christina Sierra's and Lockon Stratos' influence. Feldt starts to feel comfortable sharing her feelings with others. She also admires Lockon's kind and easy-going trait, as she started to develop feelings for him. However, during the climax of Celestial Being's fighting against the world powers, they were both killed by the UN Forces. Losing two of the most important people in her life was hard for Feldt. However, instead of wallowing to despair, she chose to continue to fight for them. She stayed in Celestial Being and helped in rebuilding from the shadows, until they returned 4 years later. Even after 4 years, Feldt still had resentment towards the people that contribute to the deaths of her friends and loved ones. When Marie (Soma Peries) came aboard Ptolemy II, Feldt couldn't help but feel a bit angry towards her eventhough she knew it's not the mature thing to do. She eventually learned to forgive Marie and tried to befriend her in the Ptolemy II. In Season 2, Feldt eventually developed feelings for Setsuna F. Seiei. Before the Battle in Lagrange 2, she personally went to Setsuna to give him a flower for good luck. However, her feelings were unrequited, as the young man had other priorities in mind. They remained in friendly ties, however. The flower became important to Setsuna, bringing it with him at all times during the battle. Feldt continues to be Celestial Being's tactical operator after the Battle against the A-Laws and Innovators. Skills & Abilities She's a programmer, tactical operator, and engineer/mechanic on board the ship. As a multi-purposed agent of Celestial Being and crew member to the Ptolemy (Ptolemaios), she's been involved in all major operations of Celestial Being. When the Gundam Meister's perform an intervention, it's her duty to actively monitor the Gundams system performance as well as the Meister's. She actively updates new tactical information and can remotely reprogram the Gundams. When not dealing with major combat operations, she researches critical information pertaining future objectives and help maintain systems within the Ptolemy. History Early Days Feldt was born in 28th of December 2293 A.D. to Marlene Vlady and Ruido Resonance. Feldt's past is an incomplete picture, but she was among the few people that grew up around Celestial Being. It's unclear if she was involved with the organization since she was very young, but her parents were deeply involved as they were Second Generation Gundam Meisters. As Gundam Meisters, Feldt's parents experimented on the earlier models to help perfect the technology to make way for the Third Generation Gundams. Feldt's parents died when she was very young, thus she couldn't remember much about them. However, she still commemorate their deaths and writes letters to them whenever she needs to express her feelings. World Armed Intervention Campaign Throughout the series, Feldt was involved in all of the Gundam Meister's interventions. She provided tactical support and coordination for their intervention in Ceylon (formally Sri Lanka, stopping their civil war), South Africa (dispute over mining resources), Taribia (destroying drug crops), Ceylon (citing a base as source of conflict), Tarabia Republic (for leaving the UN due to solar energy distribution), Low Orbit Station (coordinating Alleujah's unexpected rescue mission), Moralia (eliminating a private military force, PMC), elimination of terrorist group La Eden, combating HRL in space, attack on HRL space colony (destroy their super soldier facilities), and Azadistan (stopping the civil war). Towards the near end of the series she managed to reprogram the Gundams' operating system along with Christina Sierra as Veda was no longer reliable due to suspicion of sabotage. HRL Gundam Capture Operation HRL planned to capture the Gundams in space by using a complicated series of e-senors laced throughout their space in hopes of detecting Celestial Being. The crew and meisters were in their most vulnerable moment as Dynames and Exia were under maintenance and the crew taking R&R. Mourning & Lockon's Comfort While the crew on a lax maintenance run, Feldt took the time to be alone. It just so happens to be the anniversary deaths of Feldt's parents, Ruido Resonance and Marlene Vlady. Feldt was crying in the observatory room when Lockon Stratos walked in, seeing her tears; Feldt tried to wipe her eyes, but Lockon can see she was upset and asked what's bothering her. Feldt then explained about her parents involvement with CB and their deaths. Lockon was surprised and expressed his gratitude for her parent's contribution so that he could fight. Lockon thought Feldt was feeling homesick or just missing her family, but she explained they inexplicably died. Lockon realized the CB secrecy protocols also extended to families as well; Feldt is picking up where her family left off. Lockon then pulled her head closer to his left-shoulder to comfort her. He complimented Feldt as a strong girl and then revealed his real name, Neil Dylandy. He goes on to tell her that he's from Ireland and that his parents were killed by terrorists. Feldt wondered why Lockon would reveal so much; Lock reasoned it wouldn't be fair if she was the only one to reveal her history; Feldt thought Lockon was very kind; Lockon commented his kindness is reserved for women. Their moment was interrupted when Allelujah dropped in to see Lockon. Allelujah was embarrassed as he thought he interrupted the two in their private moment. Lockon was quick to correct Alleljah to avoid getting the wrong idea. Living On Trap in Taklamakan Desert Trinity Armed Intervention Campaign Meeting the Trinity's Conflict with Team Trinity Operation Fallen Angels UN Forces Counteroffensive Setsuna's Confirmations Aeolia's Message While stationed at Ptolemy, waiting for Setsuna's return and anticipating UN Forces, a series of events happened to trigger the following event. Alejandro Corner had just killed Aeolia Schenberg. Around the same time, Setsuna/Exia had engaged Ali Al-Saachez/Throne Zwei in a desperate battle of ideals. Coupled with these events, Aeolia Schenberg's system trap activated and released the 5 solar furnace's Trans-Am system and made a sudden appearance in a brief video to all of Celestial Being: To those who use GN Drives: :I don't know whether you will carry my will, however I entrust you my final hope to you, full utilization of your GN Drives. I hope that you will use them and fight your hardest for the sake of ending war and bringing about a new peace. Not for the sake of Celestial Being, but for the sake of your own wills, as those who have Gundams. Second Round Mourning Lockon Some moments after, Setsuna went along with Haro to Dynames' cockpit to bid a last farewell to Lockon. Then Feldt Grace arrived and left a letter she had written for Lockon. She then asked if Setsuna had someone to write a letter to, at which Setsuna answered that he didn't have anyone. Feldt thought that was lonely, but Setsuna explained that the one who was lonely was Lockon, so he then asked Haro to go and keep him company. Feldt also asked Haro to look for Lockon and then thanked him. After that the alarms were triggered and the crew had to get ready for battle. To their surprise a golden GN Mobile Armor with 7 false GN Drives appeared, it was GNMA-XCVII Alvatore). Sumeragi had Lasse and Setsuna break through the UN Forces offensive line to destroy Alvatore. Last Stand UN Forces and Alejandro Corner attacked the Ptolemaios. The other Gundams were preoccupied engaging enemy units, and the ship was damaged. A GN-X shot and severely damaged the bridge, while Lichtendahl shielded her from the blast. Chris realized what Lichty had done and told Lichty she was blind not to appreciate a great guy like him, Lichty was glad to hear, but died shortly. Chris hugged Lichty's body and told Feldt to take care of herself. Feldt didn't understand why Chris sound so morbid, but it's revealed a large shard of shrapnel pierced Chris's back and her space suit was compromised. She was dying from internal bleeding and coughing up blood. Chris begged the others to change the world, at which point the bridge exploded, vaporizing Lichtendahl and herself. Aftermath After the battle, Feldt and the surviving Ptolemy crew returned to one of their resource satellites to salvage their losses and reconnoiter their situation. CB recovered Tieria Erde, Nadleeh's and Kyrios' GN Drives were recovered, however Setsuna/Exia and Allelujah/Kyrios were never found; it's believed that both Meisters and Gundams didn't survive the final battle, but without conclusive evidence, they were deemed MIA. With the world uniting in peace, CB is no longer needed and thus interventions are no longer necessary. Feldt and the surviving crew focused on rebuilding by developing new support crafts and Gundams when conflict returns. Four years later, AD 2312, Celestial Being continues rebuilding their organization. Feldt has since been transferred to the CB engineering team to develop GN-0000 00 Gundam and CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 in one of their resource satellites. Celestial Being Returns The year is now 2312 (4 years later), the authoritarian Earth Sphere Federation (AEU, Union, and HRL united as a single entity) has begun an aggressive campaign of unification through their autonomous military force, A-Laws. The united and peaceful world never came, it has only evolved into another source of conflict. Feldt and the rest of Celestial Being quietly prepared for their return to destroy A-Laws. Search for Setsuna Feldt has been assisting Ian in his Twin Drive System test runs on GN-0000 00 Gundam with little success. With all possible GN Drive combinations attempted upon 00, Gundam Exia was the last one untested; Setsuna and Exia have been missing for about 4 years. The surviving Ptolemy crew believes that Setsuna is still very much alive and continued his mission without CB. Intelligence from Wang Liu Mei came in about A-Laws, they're going to intercept Katharon rebel forces at space colony Proud. The crew decided to embark with their new mothership, CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2, to search for Setsuna. They believed that if there's conflict and Setsuna is alive, he would be likely be there to take action. Tieria/Seravee sortied ahead to investigate Proud and later notified crew members that Setsuna and Exia were found. Feldt was relieved to know that Setsuna had survived all this time. Holding off A-Laws Rescue Allelujah Haptism Anti A-Laws Campaign Middle East Conflict Underwater Attack Katharon Massacre Defending Katharon Search & Rescue Allelujah After A-Laws retreated. Feldt couldn't locate Allelujah/Arios and reported the problem to everyone over the comm was reported missing. Sumeragi just walked in (from the infirmary) and quickly commanded, "Find Arios' last point of combat in the mission recorder! After retrieving 00, send Seravee and Cherudim on a search for Arios!" Feldt along with Meleina quickly went to work on their orders. For the remaining part of the day and night, Feldt and the bridge crew maintained communications as they continued their coordinated search & rescue mission. After a day's worth of searching, Meleina reported, "There'sa signal from Haro! They found Mr. Haptism!" Feldt happily relayed that message over the comm, "Allelujah's been found!", much to the relief to all the meisters. Just then, Meleina tells everyone, "Oh! It looks like he's with a girlfriend!" Feldt blushed and reacted with surprise along with the bridge crew. Resenting & Reconciling with Soma Pieries Allelujah was giving Marie a tour of Ptolemy when they bumped into Feldt. Allelujah wanted to introduce Marie and Feldt to each other, but Feldt wasn't too happy before the two. Allelujah said "I haven't given you a proper introduction, have I? She'll be living on Ptolemy with us, this is-" ''Feldt angrily retorts, "Soma Peries! A pilot of the UN Forces we fought against 4 years ago. In that battle, we lost Christina...Lichty and Moreno. Also...Lockon Stratos!" Marie wanted to explain herself, but Allelujah interjected, "Hold on! Feldt, Marie wasn't-" Feldt upsettingly replied, "I know! 'It wasn't her fault! But...if I didn't say something...I couldn't go on!" Feldt then ran off to the nearest elevator and broke down in tears on the elevator floor. Allelujah later found Feldt alone in one of the observation rooms. He apologized for Marie and Feldt replied, "I'm useless aren't I...? I thought I had to stay resolute, but because of everyone's kindness I became a spoiled child..." Allelujah smirked and said, "It's alright, we're family after all..." After clearing her head, she decided to reconcile with Marie. '' Feldt headed to Marie's quarters to talk. To Marie's surprise, Feldt visited her and said, "I"m sorry about before. I let my emotions get the best of me." Marie replied, "No, it's alright." After Marie accepted her apology, Felt was leaving when Mari stopped her. Mari asked, "'You really do treasure everyone here, don't you?" ''Feldt happily replied, "They're my family, you see." '' Return to Lagrange 3 Trans-Am Launch Innovator Encounter Maintenance at L3 Destroy Memento Mori Innovator Revelation As the crew was about to prepare for Memento Mori, Tieria stopped everyone to reveal the existence of Innovator and their intentions. The crew finally learned of the shadow group of living bio-terminals that was responsible for creating Team Trinity, the three Throne Gundams, and 30 GN-X units with false GN Drives to the United Nations. Lyle asked why didn't Tieria say anything sooner. Tieria reasoned his silence was because he was conflicted as Innovator claimed to follow Aeolia Schenberg's plan. Setsuna announced with confidence, "I'll destroy them...I'll defeat A-Laws and exterminate Innovator...I will, through my own will." The crew concurs with his sentiment. A-Laws Preemptive Strike Charging to Memento Mori Crashed & Hunted on Earth Just as the Ptolemy II crew enjoyed their victory over destroying Memento Mori, Innovators came for a surprise attack at their weakest moment. Bring/Garazzo, Revive/Gadessa, and Divine/Empress attacked Ptolemy II and breached the port stern. With all the Gundams still recharging their GN particles from the Memento Mori battle, there was no chance to retaliate. Ptolemy II used the inertia of their assault to speed their descent to Earth while releasing a smoke screen to partially blind the Innovators and exaggerated the damage they've sustained. The ship and crew survived crash landing back on Earth and began emergency repairs. With the exception of functional engines, their weapons, navigation, and communications have been badly damaged. On top of that, Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' got separated from the group during the Innovators attack. Ptolemy II is now relying on the camouflage system to keep them temporarily safe from A-Laws detection as they try to restore the mothership to working order. Unknown to the crew, A-Laws and Innovators are secretly tracking their position through Anew Returner. Coup d'état Save After Katharon resupplied Ptolemy II, the ship and crew headed towards the coast. Suddenly, there was a tactical alert, A-Laws have found them again. A-Laws have launched a heavy assault, consisting of A-Laws (GN-X IIIs and Aheads) and Innovators MS (Revive/Gadessa, Healing/Gadessa, and Divine/Empress) units, a total of 36 enemy units along with a mobile armor (Empress). While the Gundams hold off A-Laws, Ptolemy II and crew take cover in the mountainous terrain for limited protection. Just as the situation looks bleak, a sudden A-Laws recall order was made. AEU's orbital elevator has just been occupied by a rogue faction of the Federation army, coup d'état. The crew eventually learned of the coup d'état at the AEU orbital elevator in Africa. Everyone believes that heading there is the best place to find Setsuna as he's likely to do the same. Once the crew reached in proximity of the AEU elevator, Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' was found engaging Mr. Bushido/Masurao. Break Pillar Incident Battle at AEU Elevator Post Break Pillar Seclusion Destroy Memento Mori No.3 Taking Back Veda Innovator Capture Operation Rendezvous at Lagrange 5 Battle Towards Lagrange 2 Sometime later, the crew reached in range of their destination and the Meisters prepared to sortie. As Setsuna headed to the MS container bay, Feldt appeared. Feldt presented Setsuna a desert flower that Linda had grown in the lab. Setsuna did not show any excitement over the gift, but thanked Feldt for the sentiment. Feldt thought out loud, “I wonder if Marina will get mad at me for this…” Setsuna replied, “I don’t have that kind of relationship with her. I’m going to my Gundam now.” As Setsuna left, Feldt told him, “Don’t die Setsuna!” Setsuna replied, “Roger” and prepared to launch. Setsuna/00 sortied with Saji/0 Raiser to form 00 Raiser for battle. Last Mission Final Confrontation Aftermath With A-Laws and Innovators defeated, peace as returned throughout the solar system, as a reformed Federation disbands the A-Laws and return the sovereignty to the nations they subjugated. Setsuna along with the Ptolemy crew returned to Earth for some unfinished business. After leaving behind Saji, Louise, Allelujah, and Marie/Soma, the remaining Ptolemy crew sets course to space (presumably towards one of their resource satellites). On board Ptolemy II, Setsuna tells the crew, "Let's go. We still have work to do." Feldt agreed, "We have to look after the world everyone gave their lives to change." Setsuna thinks in his mind, "We're Celestial Being. People who aim to end war. Even if it means rejection from the world, we'll continue to confront it! Even if it means the use of force, we'll live as a deterrence for the world. That's why we must continue to exist. For the future..." Setsuna is last seen Trans-Am-jetting towards space. Rebuilding Celestial Being Relationships Celestial Being Parents Ruido Resonance Marlene Vlady Veda Haro Crew of the Ptolemaios Sumeragi Lee Noriega Christina Sierra Lichtendahl Tsery Lasse Aeon Ian Vashti Linda Vashti Mileina Vashti Joyce Moreno Gundam Meisters Lockon Stratos =Neil Dylandy = =Lyle Dylandy = Setsuna F. Seiei Feldt and Setsuna did not interact much prior to Lockon's passing. Even afterwards, the two did not seem to grow considerably closer. However, they did share a moment while standing at the cockpit of Lockon's Gundam Dynames after his death. There, Feldt shared that she had written a letter to Lockon, and told his Haro to stay with him and keep him from growing lonely. She then asked Setsuna if he wanted to write a letter to anyone, but he declined. She is later shown to be relieved and glad that Setsuna is alive during the beginning of season 2. Later, at some point during the season, Feldt has apparently developed feelings for Setsuna. While going towards Lagrange 2 and after Setsuna's touching speech about the need to 'change oneself in order to change the furture Feldt's confirmed the latter when she gives Setsuna a flower. Feldt states that Marina could get angry for this, but Setsuna explains that he does not have "that kind" of relationship with Marina. Feldt then begs him not to die, which he promises to do. If he will reply to her feelings, is yet to be seen in the Gundam 00 Movie. Tieria Erde Allelujah Haptism Throne Meister's/Team Trinity Pic Gallery File:Feldt_Grace_2312_Profile_Pic.JPG References External Links *Feldt Grace on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters